Many of today's garments worn by both men and women feature long sleeves that reach the wearer's wrist, such as dress shirts, blouses, suit jackets, windbreakers, dress coats, rain coats, tunics, hoodies, etc. When wearing these long-sleeve garments, the wearer must push back the sleeve when the arm is raised to reveal a wristwatch or computer wristband worn on the wrist such as an activity or fitness monitor. Therefore, gaining visual access to the watch or fitness bracelet becomes a two-handed operation that may be impractical or inconvenient at times, such as when the wearer is operating machinery or carrying a package, an umbrella, a purse, a suitcase, luggage, etc.
Similarly, the watch or fitness wristband can also be easily obscured by a glove worn during the Winter or on certain types of jobs. When reading the time on a watch, a person may have to pull back both the sleeve cuff as well as the glove in opposite directions to reveal the watch face or computer wristband digital readout.